millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Siobhan Hammond
Siobhan Hammond is Shea's twin sister, who does her best to stay sane among the madness at Millard High, although the strain of her families current situation has her usually on-edge. She is quite a smart girl, and works hard for her good grades. She usually has her head stuck in her notebook, writing, if she's not doing her work. Unlike her brother, Siobhan is usually quiet individual, unless something feels wrong for her, in which she will make her opinion known. She is a sophomore appearing only in the New RP. Relationships With Other Characters Daisy Boone Daisy and Siobhan are 'locker buddies'. Siobhan's locker is right next to Daisy's, and Daisy started a conversation one day, now they are good friends. They usually sit together in the lunchroom, and Siobhan helps Daisy study. Mia Wong As Daisy and Mia are good friends, and Daisy is frequently with Siobhan, Siobhan unwittingly became the third part of their 'girl group'. Siobhan likes Mia well enough as a friend. Shea Hammond Siobhan and Shea are twin siblings, Shea being 10 minutes older. They get along from time to time and Shea is sometimes dependent on his sister when it comes to studying, as he has a procrastination problem. Dominick Altaïr Siobhan first talked to Dominick during an Art Class, when he was stuck for what to draw. Before then, Siobhan was keeping withdrawn, just glancing at him shyly. She has (had) a huge crush on him, but tried to get to know him on a friendly level before being bold and asking of anything romantic, hoping Dominick will eventually return the feelings. After overhearing that Dominick 'Wouldn't date any girl in the school' Siobhan got rid of the notion of a relationship. As of now, they seem to be only passing acquaintances. Sven Stalwart As the two have clashing personalities, the two of them generally don't get along at all. They frequently fight, usually with one criticizing the other, Siobhan being the only one who shows her anger. She genuinely dislikes being in Sven's presence because of this, but only puts up with him for Shea's sake. Quotes *I'm fine with reading what I can't write. I mean... it's like how you go to museums. Just because you can't do what the artists do, doesn't mean you shouldn't appreciate it. Other Appearances siobhan.png|Siobhan's MapleStory Hair.png|Siobhan, drawn by Pokemon-Trainer-Julia Tiny-Siobhan.PNG|Siobhan's TinierMe mabinogi-siobhan.PNG|Siobhan's Mabinogi Siobhan-pudgy.PNG|Siobhan's otaku avatar Siobhan-gaia.png|Siobhan's gaia Siobhan-Hammond.png|Siobhan as a Pokemon Trainer Siobhan_Hammond_MySims.png|Siobhan's MySims sim Siobhan the Dog.PNG|Siobhan as a Sonic character Siobhan-lunai.png|Siobhan's lunai Schoolgirl-Siobhan.PNG|Siobhan's 'schoolgirl' appearance fm-Siobhan.PNG|Siobhan's anime face Siobhan -sims 3-.png|Siobhan's Sim Little Siobhan.png|Siobhan at eight years old Siobhan's Outfits.png|Siobhan's Wardrobe The Twins.jpg|Drawn picture of Siobhan (and Shea) siobhan sprite.PNG|Siobhan as a Homestuck kid Tiny-siobhan.png|Siobhan's second tinierme Trivia *Siobhan's accent hardly sticks out, unless she's shouting or annoyed. *Like Shea, Siobhan is also allergic to most red food dyes. *Has a bad case of hemophobia, and will get queasy at the sight of a lot of blood. *Weighs 122 pounds, doesn't gain much weight which usually prompts her to be called anorexic. *Siobhan's name very frequently gets messed up on account of it's unusual spelling, so she has been given a lot of nicknames, including: Vaughn, Bonnie, Shiva, or people pronounce her name like it is spelled, like 'Sayo-bahn'. *At the begininng of the roleplay, Siobhan frequently straightened her hair or braided it , but as it went on she wore her hair as it was naturally. *Siobhan's voice. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sophomores Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Good Characters Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Poor Families Category:Active Characters